Clipped Wings
by Silent-Fangirl
Summary: Separated from the only one protecting them, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku must escape from the lab were they have been captured. Scared and weak the three must escape and save Gilbert before they all die. Will three little kids be able outsmart those who have trapped and tortured them. Wingtalia au
1. Pure Hell

Before I began I want to state two things, first this takes place in the Wingtalia universe, if you don't know what that is it's an au were the Hetalia characters have bird like wings. Second, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku are all small kids in this story, that is all enjoy!

Chapter 1 - Pure Hell

Ludwig woke up with an excruciating pain in his head from lying on the cold metal floor. Seconds went by until Ludwig quickly sat up, now realizing that he was on a metal floor. He rubbed his eyes looking around, he could barely see the hands in from of his face. He frantically started to feel around, his hands soon felt a thick metal pole, moving his hands around he felt more thick poles. Behind him, and to both of his sides he felt more poles, reaching his hands up Ludwig was finally able conclude where he was. Above him he felt more cold metal, not even an inch above him, he couldn't believe it, he was in a cage.

"What going on?" Ludwig asked himself.

"Hello?" A faint voice asked. Ludwig turned, and quickly scrambled to the direction where he assumed the voice was coming from.

"Yeah, hello," Ludwig responded.

"Ah, Ludwig!" The voice said louder, Ludwig then recognize the voice.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig exclaimed, pulling himself closer to the bars. "Yes, it's me."

"Whats going on?" Feliciano asked, "I-I think I'm in a cage."

"I don't know, but I think I am too."

"I thought I was dead when they caught us, but then we woke up."

"Hey wait, Feliciano, do you know where Kiku and my bruder are?" Ludwig asked.

"No, I'm sorry," Feliciano mumbled.

Before either could say another word they very blinded by a bright light. Ludwig rubbed his eyes until they were adjusted, looking around to see he was right, they were in cages. In a small room, full of mostly empty cages, some with bodies, Ludwig wasn't even sure if they were alive. Looking at Feliciano, who was also looking around, Ludwig was relieved to see Kiku in the a cage next to him, sound asleep. The sound of footsteps scared the two children, the two people stopped in front of Ludwig, blocking his view of his friends. One of the people bent down looking back and forth between the three kids.

"Amazing, they actually caught them, and manage to keep them alive, this will be the scientific breakthrough of the century," the man said.

Ludwig gripped the bars, pulling himself as close to the man as possible, "where is my bruder?" Ludwig demanded.

"Oh, the three of you guys are related," the man assumed.

"Answer my question!" Ludwig shouted.

The man looked back at Feliciano and Kiku, then back at Ludwig, "well, seeing how your the only one here talking, you're going to answer some questions for me."

"Pis off!" Ludwig sneered.

"If you do I'll give you and your friends some food and water. Or you can refuse and wait until the next time I feel generous, if you make that long," the man said.

Ludwig gripped the bars harder, turning his head away from the man, "fine."

"Good boy," the man smiled, "now are the three of you related?"

"No we found each other," Ludwig answered.

"Okay, now I noticed you three have different wing colors, are you all mixed with different species of birds?"

"No it goes by our hair color."

"Why did you evolve but not the rest of the humans?"

"I don't know I was just born like this."

"How many generations has this been happening?"

"I don't know."

"Is your diet the same as a bird's or humans?"

"We eat what we can find."

"Have you met others like you?"

Ludwig remained silent, knowing how many people were killed by poachers, he refused to mention any like him that he had met.

"Done talking, fine." The man stood up facing the other man, "give them the food and water." The other man turned to the cart next to him, individually he threw two dog bowls into each cage. Once that was done, the first man turned to Ludwig, "still have nothing to say?" Ludwig didn't make a sound. "Very well, grab that one and bring to my lab room, we're starting early." The man said pointing to Feliciano.

"What!" Ludwig exclaimed, "I answered your questions!" Ludwig looked to see the other man opening the cage, Feliciano immediately started to panic pushing himself back, kicking at the man. However, it was useless, the man tied a collar around Feliciano's throat, then attaching a leash to it, dragging Feliciano out of the cage. Once Feliciano was on his feet he tried to fly to only realize that they had bounded his wings, making it unable for him to even stretch them out.

"NO STOP!" Feliciano shouted as they pulled him away, Feliciano looked back stretching his arm out, keeping the other arm on the leash. "LUDWIG, KIKU, HELP!"

"FELICIANO!" Ludwig cried out reaching out to Feliciano. Once Feliciano and the two men were out of the room, Ludwig pulled himself away from the bars, sitting back in one of the corners, he pulled his legs up to chest. He lived his whole life in fear of being killed by poachers, but this was much worse. Oh he was alive, but the was living in a place separated from his friends, he didn't even know if the last member of his family was alive or not. This was much worse then being dead, he was alive, alive in pure hell.

A/N: thank you for reading, any comments, questions, and reviews are appreciated!

Until next time!

~Silent Fangirl


	2. Finding Friends but Losing Family

Chapter 2 - Finding Friends but Losing Family

~Couple years before~

"Ludwig, come on," Gilbert called out, "get out of the lake."

"Okay bruder," Ludwig responded, once he was out he shook his hair dry then put his clothes back on.

"Come on we still have to get food," Gilbert rushed.

"Okay, okay," Ludwig said as he ran up to his brother.

As the two walked through the woods Gilbert couldn't help but to panic, quickly scanning the area, he heard gun shots last night and it frightened him to think that poachers could still be lurking around. As he looked around once more he noticed a lack of little brother around him. Now he was really frighten, Ludwig was nowhere to be found, and there could be poachers around ready to find and kill him.

"Ludwig," Gilbert said, he wanted to shout but feared anybody else hearing him, "Ludwig." Gilbert jumped as something grabbed his hand he turned to see Ludwig, but before Gilbert could say something Ludwig ran off, dragging Gilbert behind him. The two stopped behind a tree. "Whats going on, why did you leave?" Gilbert asked. Ludwig only pointed forward, Gilbert looked and gasped as he saw a small child with a pair of small brown wings, Gilbert immediately recognized the boy. He was the little boy his two friends Elizabeta and Roderich were looking after, if he was alone what happen to them? Gilbert placed a hand on Ludwig's head, Ludwig looked up to his brother. "Stay here," Gilbert whispered, then he began to slowly walk up to the boy. "Hey there," Gilbert greeted, the boy jumped back, "remember me? I'm a friend." The little boy wiped his eyes, turn immediately jumped forward wrapping his arms around Gilbert proceeded to cry on him. This frightened Gilbert, he knew that this kids had a tendency to cry a lot, but what if something did happen to Elizabeta and Roderich?

Ludwig watched as his brother calmed the child down then got up and walked the boy towards Ludwig. "Ludwig this is Feliciano, he'll be staying with us from now on."

"What!" Ludwig exclaimed, "but bruder we have a hard enough time finding food for ourselves sometimes, and-"

Gilbert then put his hand on Ludwig's head spinning him around and pushing him forward, "no negotiating, we're heading back home."

"But we haven't found food," Ludwig argued.

"I'll look for some while you two stay home, besides it will give you guys a good chance to get to know each other," Gilbert said.

Later that day Ludwig sat on the edge of the cliff where his home, which was a small cave, lied as he waited for his brother to return. Ludwig turned as he saw Feliciano walk up to him, sitting on the edge next to him.

"Thank you," Feliciano mumbled.

"Thank my bruder, not me," Ludwig responded.

"I hope I'm not too much of a problem," Feliciano said.

"If my brother thinks you should stay, then I'm find with it. Most of my bruder's idea don't back fire, that badly. Uh, I was quite surprised to see you alone, I know some of us travel alone, but never that young."

"I wasn't originally alone, I had two people watching over me."

"Had?" Ludwig asked.

"Well, you see it happened when we were walking through the woods, we heard gun shots and ran for it, but when we were running I looked and saw I was all alone, I had lost them. Elizabeta told me that if we ever got separated to stay in one place and they would find me, but they never did. Then you guys found me the next day," Feliciano explained.

"Oh," Ludwig mumbled, then leaned back looking up at the sky. "I'm sure we'll find your friends."

~Almost a year later~

"Are you sure we should be here alone," Feliciano said as he dragged his hand through the lake water.

"Yeah, it's close to home, and I know this great stop to hide if anybody comes by," Ludwig reassured.

"You mean poachers?" Feliciano asked.

"Just anybody, anybody that isn't suppose to be here."

The a loud crunching and snapping noise followed by a thud caught the two boys attention.

"Did you hear that?" Ludwig asked as the two boys turned around to the woods behind them.

"If I say no can we ignore it?" Feliciano replied scared of what caused the noise.

"I'm checking it out," Ludwig declared then ran off.

"Ah, wait don't go!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"If your so scared stay there," Ludwig called out.

Seconds went by as Feliciano watched Ludwig run out of sight, before jumping up and running after him, "wait up! Don't leave me alone!" Feliciano yelled.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Feliciano asked as the two wandered the woods.

"The sound was pretty loud so it couldn't be far," Ludwig said. Ludwig stopped as he felt a pile of sticks break under his bare feet, he looked down to see the tree was surrounded by broken branches and fallen leaves. Ludwig looked up to the tree was damaged as if something had hit it causing the branches to fall. Ludwig was then pushed as a distracted Feliciano slammed into him, causing Ludwig to jerk forward. Once Ludwig had his balance again he finally saw was cause the noise and mess. Ludwig and Feliciano stood there staring at the little black haired boy with little matching black wings lying face down unconscious on the ground, covered in sticks and leaves. The two boys immediately started to taking the branches off the boy, as then did Feliciano stopped in horror staring at his hands. Ludwig looked up as Feliciano showing his hands, covered in blood. Ludwig looked over to see the little boy's shoulder covered in blood.

Gilbert looked up as he saw Ludwig and Feliciano land on the cliff carrying a little boy between them. "Ah, what the hell?" Gilbert exclaimed as the two boys dropped to their knees, Ludwig immediately got up and ran to Gilbert.

"Bruder, we found this boy in the woods, he's really hurt," Ludwig heaved.

"Oh jeez what is with you finding kids in the woods, do have some kind of radar?"

Hours later as Ludwig and Feliciano sat in the cave watching after the boy.

The boy's mind was hazy as he heard two voices around him.

"Do you think he's alright?"

"Bruder said that wound wasn't that deep, and I think he's breathing."

"Is he going to stay with us too?"

"It's not really my decision, but knowing my bruder, most likely."

The boy began to slowly open his eyes as he saw two figures over him. A couple of soft moans and grunts alerted the two boys of his awakening.

The blonde boy gasped, quickly standing up from beside him. "He's awake!" Then ran off shouting for something.

The boy turned to see the other boy with messy brunette hair, "how do you feel?" The brunette asked. The boy slowly tried to sit up, wincing at the sudden pain in his chest. The brunette immediately started to panic, "hey if your still in pain, don't try to move."

"Where's my brothers and sisters?" The boy asked.

"Wha- wait you were with your family!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"I was with them, but we got attacked, and I got," the boy paused looking over at his bandaged shoulder, "shot."

"My friend and I found you lying in a forest, we think you crashed through a tree," Feliciano explained.

"Friend?" The boy asked.

"Surprised that he's awake already," Gilbert said as he and Ludwig approached the boy.

"This boy was with his family," Feliciano exclaimed, "but a poacher shot him separating him from his family."

"Damn that's gotta suck," Gilbert commented. Gilbert then knelt down in front of the boy, "so, kid, what's your name?"

"Kiku," the child mumbled.

"Well Kiku, it's too bad to hear about your family, we'll help you find them, until we do, you can stay with us," Gilbert said.

"Bruder!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"What, you want me to just send this poor, injured kid out alone?" Gilbert asked.

"No," Ludwig mumbled.

"Thought so," Gilbert smirked.

~Year and a half later~

Gilbert looked out across the land from the cliff they called home, it had a great view. Even though he couldn't see the kids when the were on land he could see the lake and the forest. With the restrictions he set if anything happen he could get there quickly. According to Ludwig and the kids they were at the lake, the children did like playing over there.

Gilbert turned to go back inside the cave when a low rumbling noise caught his attention, he turned around to see a Jeep driving through. Gilbert began to panic, cars never get this close to them, the camp ground are a lot further back. Then the gears finally clicked together as Gilbert realized that they weren't campers, they were poachers. Without hesitation Gilbert jumped off the cliff, he had to get to the boys before it was too late.

Ludwig sat on the large boulder on the shore of the lake, watching Feliciano and Kiku have contest for who could hold their breath the longest. A strange noise from behind him caught his attention, he turned around to something heading their way. Ludwig leaped from the rock into the lake grabbing Feliciano and Kiku up from under the water. Both stood up confused by the sudden panic.

"What's wrong?" Feliciano asked.

"We have to leave, NOW!" Ludwig demanded.

However before any of them could move, a shot was fire. The three boys turned to see three men standing by the lake, each carrying fire arms. Another shot was fired at the lake, towards the boy, Ludwig jumped back to avoid the shot.

"Just come in, nice and slowly, and you won't get hurt," the man who shot the lake said.

Before any of the child could make a move, the man feel to his feet as Gilbert jumped in, kicking the man in the jaw.

"Brud-" Ludwig was interrupted as he watched Gilbert get shot in the stomach.

"FUCK!" Gilbert shouted as he fell to the ground.

The lead man stood back up wiping the blood from his mouth, "damn, get the kids, and remember, keep them alive."

The two other men slowly walked up to the kid in the hopes they would stay, frozen in fear.

"Get out of here!" Gilbert shouted.

"But, bruder," Ludwig protested.

"Damn it Ludwig," Gilbert sneered, "for once don't argue, just get the fuck out of here!"

"Oh, shut up!" The man hissed as he hit Gilbert in the head with the back of this gun, knocking Gilbert out.

Each of the boys jumped from the water, snapping their wings out in an effort to escape. However they didn't get far before one of the men threw a noose tied rope catching Feliciano around his throat. He gagged and choked as he struggled to get away.

Ludwig and Kiku turned to see Feliciano in distress, "Kiku, go, I'll try to help." Ludwig ordered, but before Kiku could protest Ludwig pushed him back flying off to help Feliciano who was currently being pulled closer to one of the men. Feliciano was kicking and struggling as the man tried to get a grip on the child. Ludwig manage to finally get his hands on Feliciano to help him, but wasn't able to do much when the man pulled out a pocket knife jabbing it in Ludwig's side. Ludwig cursed in pain as he released his grip on Feliciano falling down into the lake. His breathing shallower as he held his side, watching helpless as his two friends were dragged down, and knocked out. Blood began to slip through his fingers and flood into the lake, as his vision became blurred. The last thing Ludwig saw was a shadowed figure in the woods run off before he couldn't hold consciousness anymore.

A/N:

I don't know why this took so long to write, just kept procrastinating it. However consistent nagging from a friend to get it done motivated me. Even though it is a bit choppy with the time skips I hope you like it.

Anyway, any comments are appreciated!

Until next time!

~Silent Fangirl


	3. Slow and Steady Wins the Race

Chapter Three - Slow and Steady Wins the Race

"Are sure that's what happen?" A woman asked, the four of them gathered in the woods.

"Yes, I heard them say 'keep them alive'," the man confirmed.

"It's rather hard to believe," the darker hair man said, "anybody who's been caught by poachers has never been seen again."

"What, do you want them to be dead?" The woman sneered.

"No, no, but if they are alive" the darker hair man continued, "I doubt they would just release them."

"Then we will save them!" The woman proclaimed.

"What!" The two exclaimed.

Ludwig turned over once more as the door opened filling the room with dim light. This time was different, Ludwig realized that. Ludwig sat up when he noticed someone approached them, with something in his hands. Ludwig quickly scrambled forward when he saw the man open the cage Feliciano was taken from, then placing something inside of it.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig shouted.

Kiku slowly stuck his hand in the cage next to him to feel a small body, he had no idea if it was who he hoped it was. Until a hand slowly grabbed his hand gripping it tightly, Kiku sighed in relief that his friend would be just fine. Ludwig caught onto sound of relief he heard and exhaled the breath that he held.

'We have to find a way out of here,' Ludwig thought to himself, but he didn't know where his brother was, he might even, Ludwig shoot his head, he didn't want to think about it. It didn't matter if he didn't know he had to find a way out, and a way to get him and his friends and brother out of here, but how?

"This is a crazy idea," the darker haired man repeated once more to the girl.

"Oh come on its easy just cover our wings and go into town to see where they are holding them," She said excitedly.

"She's got not that bad of an idea ," the lighter hair man commented.

The darker haired man sighed coming to terms with his defeat, "very well, I'll go along with this."

The girl giggled giving a big wide smile.

Ludwig had become extremely paranoid whenever he heard the door open, he feared what they had in-store for them. He's lost track of time, unable to tell how long they've been in this hell hole. Speak of the devil, Ludwig flinched when the door opened and light filled the room as fear filled the three kids once more. Two men walked, Ludwig held his breath until one of the men kneel down in front of him. He gasped as the man unlocked the cage, the man stood still cautious of what the child's next move was and how aggressive he would react. Ludwig's body froze unsure of what to do, his breathing shallow as he thought about what results were to happen from his actions.

Ludwig could try to make a break for it but there would be no way for him to get Kiku, Feliciano, and his brother with him. What would happen if he did try to run for it and they caught him?

Ludwig broke away from his thought to realise that the man had gotten closer, Ludwig also noticed that the man was holding a collar and lease behind his back. Ludwig slowly crawled forward, surprising the men, Ludwig figured that struggling against them would be useless. The man also slowly backed up letting Ludwig get out of the cage. Ludwig just stood still looking up at the men, one of the men looked over at the other man with a questionable expression. The other man only nodded towards the door as if to say that it's alright also long as he didn't struggle. The man only shrugged placing a hand on Ludwig's shoulder pushing him forward. As the three headed out Ludwig turned to see Kiku and Feliciano watching him walk away.

The bright lights of the hallway burned Ludwig's eyes as he shield his face, as his eyes finally adjusted he caught a glimpse at some signs above some rooms. He turned around to notice that the room he just walked out of said CHILDREN above it. Looking around he noticed three other signs above three different door. The four signs all had different age categories; INFANTS, CHILDREN, TEENS, ADULTS. 'This must be how they divide them' Ludwig thought. Ludwig felt a spark of hope, he was sure that his brother was here, he was definitely in the teens room, Ludwig suddenly felt more confidence about surviving this hell hole.

So sorry for the long gap between my updates for this story I've had the problem where I knew how to end it but not how to fill the middle of the story. However now I know what I want to do so hopefully I will update more often.

A cookie for anybody who can figure who the four mysterious people are.

Anyway like always please leave a comment or review to help me improve this story.

Until next time!

~Silent Fangirl


	4. Journey to the Past

Chapter 4 - Journey to the Past

"Elizabeta," Roderich called running up behind her.

"What?" Elizabeta demanded tired of the constant protesting.

"You can't be serious, going into the city," Roderich argued.

"What? It's the only place where we could get the information about where Gilbert and the kids are," Elizabeta pointed out gesturing to the city just over the mountains. "Besides I can blend in just fine," Elizabeta continued turning around, "my wings are hidden just fine under my layers of clothes, none of them would be the wiser."

"Hiding your wings will only get you so far!" Antonio shouted finally speaking up. "You know nothing about how they live. Their culture, their society, there is so much we don't know, it would be suicide to go out there."

Elizabeta took a deep breath relaxing her fists, "if it's the only way to save them I'll go, and I'll go alone," Elizabeta said as she walked away, "cause clearly I'm going alone."

"Elizabeta wait!" Roderich shouted, she stopped turning to him. Roderich opened to say something, but remained mute, his face turning red as if he was actually choking on his words. Roderich turned to Antonio, who nodded understanding what he wanted.

"Elizabeta," Antonio started turning to Roderich then back to her, "if you're going to do this please don't go alone let me go with you." Lovino, who has be hanging on to Antonio's leg during the whole conversation, looked up at him in shock. Antonio knelt down patting Lovino on the head, "sorry Lovi you're going to have to stay here with Roderich." Lovino looked over to him then back at Antonio, Lovino slowly back up from Antonio and walked to Roderich. Antonio gave him one last look before he turned to Elizabeta, who gave him a small smile.

After a long time spent preparing and saying good bye the two finally made their way to the town.

"There it is," Elizabeta said as the two stood in the woods just outside of the town.

"Okay, so we can get in, get the info we need and leave," Antonio stammered.

"You're not chickening out now, are you?" Elizabeta asked.

Antonio took a deep breath, "no, I can't."

"Good lets go," Elizabeta commanded, and with that the two ran into the town.

"Come on," one of the men demanded, pushing Ludwig forward. Ludwig couldn't help it, everything he saw interested him. Ludwig turned his head forward it the hopes to not get distracted again. However it was a bright screen he seen through a window that caught his attention.

In the room he saw a woman putting on a presentation and on the screen in bright, big letters it said: Planned Apocalypse.

"Go!" The man shouted grabbing Ludwig by the hair and dragging him forward.

It was amazing, both Antonio and Elizabeta were able to walk the streets without anybody glancing twice at them.

"Elizabeta?" Antonio called as the two walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah?" Elizabeta replied.

"How long have you've known Gilbert?" Antonio asked.

"Well I've known him since we were children," Elizabeta replied.

"Dang, I haven't known him that long," Antonio exclaimed.

"Yeah I knew him before-," Elizabeta gave out a low choking noise.

"Hey, you alright?" Antonio asked turning to her.

Elizabeta waved her hand, "forget it, I'm just dwelling." Antonio nodded then continued walking.

~Many years ago~

Gilbert hit the ground with a grunt as the small animal ran away.

"Gilbert," a voice called, Gilbert stood up wiping the mud off his face just to see Elizabeta standing above him. "What are you doing?" Elizabeta asked.

"Passing time," Gilbert responded smiling big.

Elizabeta smiled back chuckling softly, "you're such an idiot." Elizabeta then suck her hand out to him. Gilbert smirked as he quickly grabbed her arm pulling her into the mud with him. Elizabeta gasped as she pulled her face out of the mud.

"Gilbert!" A loud voice yelled.

Gilbert turned immediately stood up wiping off as much mud as he could before running off, "see ya!" Gilbert yelled as he ran away. Elizabeta sighed as she cleaned her face off.

"Elizabeta!" Antonio shouted, snapping his fingers in front of her face bringing Elizabeta's mind back to the present. "Elizabeta look," he said pointing to a store window.

"What?" Elizabeta shrugged.

Antonio sighed, "that! It's has scientists talking."

Elizabeta pressed her face against the window to see a program on the TV playing. She pulled herself away from the window with a groan, "I don't know what they're saying." Elizabeta turned back around when something on the TV flashed catching her attention. She looked at the TV to see large text appear on the TV saying: Planned Apocalypse.

"Planned apocalypse?" Antonio asked. "What the hell is that?"

"I have no idea," Elizabeta stated, as she looked around the town, "but it looks big, because it's everywhere."

Antonio looked around the town, it was everywhere, the words Planned Apocalypse. we're on everything, billboards, TVs, newspapers, signs. Those two words were plastered everywhere.

Elizabeta looked back at the TV watching the scientist talk, "do you think it has something to do with the fact that they left Gilbert and the kids live?" Elizabeta asked.

"Let's hope not," Antonio mumbled, "apocalypse isn't exactly something that I would want associated with those four."

A/N:

The plot thickens!

Thus the mysterious four have been revealed! Were they who you imagined?

Anyway thank you for reading!

As always any comments and reviews are appreciated.

Until Next Time!

~Silent Fangirl


End file.
